


Still in that sticky space

by alby_mangroves



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, I could have used my imagination, I didn't need to research shirtless Karl Urban, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Post-coital eye-fucking, and yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Karl turns to look at him. His eyes stick on Chris's nose, mouth, cheeks, before travelling back to meet his gaze."Yeah," he says finally.Illustration forI Laid My Weapons Down (With My Pistol Fully Loaded)by thalialunacy
Relationships: Chris Pine/Karl Urban
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	Still in that sticky space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thalialunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Laid My Weapons Down (With My Pistol Fully Loaded)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497625) by [thalialunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy). 



> Once upon a time, [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting) wrote a beautiful thing that featured Merlin in a chunky knitted hoodie and [we posted it together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655485) with my drawing of Merlin in said hoodie. [Thalialunacy liked the hoodie so much she KNITTED IT](https://albymangroves.tumblr.com/post/136456201873/artgroves-a-little-edgier), and I love and treasure it to this day. Dear Thalia, please accept this small token I drew for your gorgeous fic as my very humble thank you! ILU, people like you make fandom the amazing and wonderful and rewarding place it is ♥

*

*

[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/615470830771650560/a-little-urbine-for-thalialunacy)


End file.
